The overall objective of our study is to describe how the genetic information of mammalian cells is expressed and to determine how this expression is regulated. Our efforts are directed toward (1) completing our studies designed to identify the level at which globin mRNA accumulation in erythroleukemia cells is controlled and (2) to identify sequences surrounding globin genes which are required for their transcription.